


Legacy

by Thebrigheststar



Category: Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebrigheststar/pseuds/Thebrigheststar
Summary: Matt was just a normal guy in one of a million faces in the world with superheroes and super villains. Boy geniuses and giant robots. Yep, the world Matt was born in was a crazy place.  He didn't expect much with his life. That till he was picked to be in an experiment for the smartest boy alive.





	Legacy

_A soft glow of sunlight_ was enough to cause Matt to stir from his slumber. His eyes slowly opening to the ceiling above him. The white ceiling becoming a dark grey with the lack of light shining on it. There he laid, just staring at his ceiling. He felt as if he could laid there and watched it to see if anything was new. Until a loud ringing from his desk came from an clock-

**_RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!_ **

_Another day, another nickle._ He groaned, sitting up and immediately reaching over and stomping his alarm clock down. Shutting it off from it's annoying calls. He tossed his legs to the side of his bed, giving his arms and back a long itching stretch. His eyes droopy with sleep. His body giving away small pop sounds as he stretched. 

_I seriously need to get more sleep..._ He told himself, his jaws stretching in a yawn. He always told himself that, yet he always seem to go against his words. Isn't that funny. He rose up from his bed, not even bothering to make up his bed as he stumbled out of his mess of a room. While it wasn't buried in trash or clothes, it still had a bunch of things out. Such as boxes and books he collected over his life. His room was small, so it wasn't so surprising that his room would be considered a 'mess' in his mother's eyes with the boxes and books he collected. Besides, those things were personally treasure to him. 

He stumbled out of his room, wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. The coolness of the hard floor struck his body with shivers once his bare feet walked among it. God he needed to wear socks, but was he going to spend a minute to put them on? Most likely not. He walked down the hallway and into the kitchen/living room. A blonde woman standing over the stove, humming happily as she flipped pancakes and eggs. The delicious smell greeting Matt like a smack to the face, and for this case he welcomed it. 

He walked over to the small table, scooting a chair backwards and sitting on it. Letting out another, tired-filled yawn. _Come on man, it's Friday.._ He assured himself, trying to gain strength to wake up. _One more day and you won't have to be force up for two days._ And those two days were like heaven for him. He didn't have to wake up early on those two days. 

" Morning sweetie," Matt's mother greeted, a plate sliding in front of Matt. The plate had a stack of two pancakes with eggs and bacon in form of a happy face. Matt smiled, his mother always knew how to make a good morning. Matt stood up and went to get a butter knife and fork before sitting down to begin eating his breakfast. 

" Don't forget the syrup." His mother chirped, setting down a bottle of maple syrup in front of Matt. " Thanks Ma," Matt hummed, pouring the syrup onto his food. He began to eat it slowly as if not to choke on his own food. Drinking it down with a glass of orange juice his mother had also prepared for him. 

" I'm guessing Susie's not up?" Matt smiled, taking on a mouthful of eggs that were the eyes of the smiling face. He heard his mother laugh, noticing as she took a cup of batter and pouring it on the cooking pan. " No, but I will be grateful if you could get her up for me." She hummed, focusing on cooking another batch of breakfast. Matt quickly finished up his food, drinking it down with the rest of the orange juice before walking back into the hallway. This time, going inside the door that was next to his room on the wall. He slowly opened to find a small little girl sleeping peacefully on her bed, holding a plush doll of a purple dog in her arms. 

Matt approached the child's bed, placing a hand on her shoulder and begun to slowly shake her. " Hey, wake up.. It's morning." He spoke in a hush voice. Not wanting to wake her up in a scare. The little girl gave out a groan, her body stirring as her eyes slowly opened. Revealing the hazel eyes that could become wide as moons in a second. 

" Hhiiii Matttyyyyy.." She rambled, slowly sitting up from her bed. Her dog plush in her arms. Matt chuckled, ruffling the locks his little sister had. Effortlessly he picked Susie up, carrying her to the kitchen where their mother and breakfast greeted them. 

" There she is," His mother chuckled, walking over to them to give the tired girl a small kiss. " You're lucky I'm willing to carry this big thing." Matt chuckled, letting out a 'bleh' as his mother gave his cheek a kiss. " Boooooooooooo!" Susie mumbled, Matt setting her down onto the cold floor. The little girl immediately climbing onto the chair to began to devour the smiley face breakfast. " Hey slow down you might choke on it." Matt warned, leaning on the chair. " Am not!" Susie mumbled through the mouthful of foods. Her dog plush being held by her elbow.

" Mama can Mr. Sniffers have some milk?" Susie asked pausing. She held up the purple dog, it had stitches on some parts of it's body. But it never seemed to bother the child. " Of course dear, but after you drink your orange juice." Mother chuckled, already taking out the milk jug. 

" Aw Mama!" Susie groaned, her eyes turning to the glass of orange juice. Snatching it up and chugging it down. Matt watched as his sister gulped down the juice, only pausing to take breathes before finishing it up. " Done!" She stated proudly, practically slamming the cup on the table. Their mother only seemed to laugh, taking the cup on the table and pouring her a glass of milk. 

" Here you go sweetie." She hummed before turning to Matt, the boy was leaning against the counter as he watched his sister. As if he was in his own little world. That was until his mother spoke up. " Matt wouldn't you going to meet up with your friends today?" She asked. Matt's mind began to click. _Woops, I forgot._ His eyes widening before bolting to his room. Glancing at his alarm clock. 

6:30 A.M.

_Woops._

He quickly shut his door, pulling out his school clothes. Putting on a blue polo shirt and jeans, both cleanly ironed down and folded neatly on his dresser from last night. After changing, he quickly went to the restroom. Brushing his teeth, smoothing ad brushing his hair and cleaning his face as well as putting on perfume and deodorant. He goes back to his room, closing the door and gazing up only to find-

_Where did I put that thing again?_

He scanned around the room, his backpack. Where was his backpack. He looked in his dresser, he looked under his bed, he looked in the drawers. Then, he quickly rushed to the kitchen. " Ma have you seen my-" A black backpack hang from the arm of his mother's. A smile on her face. " Take this to your room **when** you get home from school next time young man." She sternly said, Matt chuckled. Taking the backpack from her before rushing out the door. Before he did, he turned and smiled. " See ya!" He waved goodbye. 

" BYE!!!" Susie waved back, picking up Mr.Sniffers and helping him wave at Matt. Matt closed the door and hurried out the door. He jogged out into the sidewalk. _I'm sure Jack and Andrew won't be too upset.._ He thought, running pass people that also walked down the sidewalk. Dodging them was the most preferred method. Sometimes lightly bumping into people when he passed them. They always have something to say. _Excuse me! Hey watch it! Look where you're going you little brat!_ Some throw insults, well others just say the casual response. Excuse me. 

Matt skidded to a halt at the edge of a crossing. Cars hovering passing as soon as he did. He watched as the cars passed, watching the colors of the floating vehicles. His eyes landing on one car's side mirrors. With the lightly imprinted name, Dexlabs. 

Matt knew what Dexlabs was, everyone knows what Dexlabs is. Created by a purposely known boy genius named Dexter. He never met the guy, but he has seen many advertisement with pictures of him. But the guy never really leave his lab anymore from the state of things, from what he heard it was always someone else making speeches or announcements for him. _Must be pretty busy._ His thoughts speaking to him. Walking across the street as the last car passed. Up ahead, he noticed two boys waiting at the end of the sidewalk. 

A tall, slender pale skin boy with dark hair and green eyes. Jack. And a red head with curly hair and freckles, his eyes green emeralds. Andrew. The curly haired boy taking noticed of Matt as soon as his eyes laid on him." Matt! We thought you weren't gonna make it!" He called out, the other boy turning to greet him with a smirk. 

" Hey guys, sorry. " Matt apologized, hurrying up to catch up to them. Jack giving his shoulder a nudge as the three began walking towards the school. Pokey Oaks high school to be exact. " You're late Matt, don't tell me you overslept." Jack faking an annoyed groaned. " Nope, woke up right on time." He chuckled shooting a playful glare at the taller boy. " And besides, I got the goods." Matt fixed his backpack up to his shoulders. Smirking. 

" No way, you didn't." Andrew gasped, his eyes glowed with stars. " Mhmm, you be amazed how much you find at the junk yard." Matt humbly stated, puffing out his chest with pride. 

" We'll see about that Matt man," Jack nudged Matt's shoulder once more. Matt gazed at him, " Well you try dumpster diving in a yard full of junk. And then, maybe I'll respect you and call you the oh supreme leader~" he spoke in a teasing tone. Laughing out loud. 

Jack just shoot his head, Andrew just giving out a child-like laughter. Matt's blonde locks shining in the sunlight from the hair gel he used in a mass ton. Matt was glad that he became friends with the two kids he first met when in grade school. After their first encounter the three became quick friends. Drawing, coloring, playing and visiting each other when they were allowed to. It was truly a wonderful thing to experience. 

Soon, the three friends was closing in on the highschool. Kids being dropped off by their parents before rushing towards the entrance or meeting up with friends before entering the building. " You think we're going to have a test in first period?" Andrew asked. " God I hope not, I'm too tired for a test." Matt sighed. He truly didn't feel like taking a test, and the worst of it was the fact he didn't study. " Maybe she'll forget, that's unless you jinxed it already." Jack shrugged, Andrew puffing his cheeks out. " I didn't jinx it!" He said, glaring at Jack with emerald daggers. " Well you mentioned it so you must have jinxed it." Matt said in agreement, joining in and going with the flow. Andrew's cheeks still puffed out. 

The bricking stopped as soon as three flash of beams of colors shot down from the sky. The color of pink, blue and green. It took only those colors to know who it was. The Powerpuff Girls. The heroes of Townsville. Well, one of them at the least. Matt watched as many kids passed them, greeting them with a hello before entering the building. Everyone knew The Powerpuff Girls. The three girls that were created from a mixture of sugar, pepper, and everything nice. With a splash of some chemical their father had. It was still a surprise to find out he was in the same school as these heroes. Even having a class or two with some of them. It was pretty neat how their clothes were also the colors of their eyes. Which made them easy to tell apart, despite their difference in looks. If they were born biologically it was no telling if they were truly sisters. But that was just how it work when someone was born out of a mixture. It was not really a simple thing to explain it. 

First, there was Blossom, the leader of the three. She's smart and is known to open up to others like a flower. Such as her name. 

Second there was Bubbles, the hippy happy bubbly one of the three. She's always the one to put a smile on everyone's face. She was just able to send off just a good vibe in general. 

And finally, there was Buttercup, the tomboy and roughest of the three. While intentions are good, she is known to always pick fights with those who try to threaten the week. Just this year cases of bullying actually decreased because of Buttercup. Knowing how ruthless she was, and they knew she wasn't afraid to let it be known. Especially if you pick on her sisters. 

" Must be good to just fly here," Jack mumbled, walking closer to the building. Matt was next to him while Andrew was beside him, as if trying to hide himself from the girls. " Well beats walking," Matt replied, entering the building. The girls were greeting some other people, not really minding them as they entered the building. 

" Okay Andrew we're in, you can stop hiding now." Matt assured him, Andrew's face growing red. " I-I'm not hiding man!" He denied, very quickly to be exact. 

" Dude, it's obviously that you're hiding." Jack chirped in, moving aside to make room for the red head. " It's not like we know you have a crush on Bubbles-" A hand slapped over Jack's mouth as the door swung open, and in came another batch of kids. Along with The Powerpuff Girls. " Shutupshutuprightnow." Andrew whispered quickly. " Can we please just go to homeroom?" Andrew basically begged,trying so hard not to even glance at the girls direction. 

" Yea yea," Matt chuckled ruffling his pal's hair with his hand. The three walking down the hall full of other students, pushing through to reach their homeroom class. Soon, the boys were in their seats, sitting next to each other. After Andrew calmed down, he gazed at Matt. His gaze shining brightly as he spoke. " Soooooooooo?" He hummed. 

Matt sat with his arms cross, a stern look on his face before tossing his backpack on his desk. " I guess I can't keep you waiting," He smiled, rumbling through his bag. Then, he pulled out a figure. An action figure to be exact. But not just a action figure. A Powerpuff Bubbles figure. Andrew gasped, taking the toy gently. Caressing it as if it was a gift from his faraway uncle. " No way, someone would throw this out?" He said almost in disbelief. " Well the thing was kinda beat up, so I had to fix it up real good when I found it." He explained before turning to Jack. " And for you, I got you...." He rummaged through his backpack. Pulling out a small box and tossing it to him. Jack opening it to reveal a small orange power core. " ..a core for your dad's work. You said he needed one the other day right?" Jack looked up at him, nodding. " Yep, but wouldn't this be busted if it was in the junk yard?"

" Well yea, but this one was a golden apple. This was my... Uh.. 15th attempt at a core. Luckily, YouTube is a saint and I managed to fix it together. That should help you guys out before it goes out for good." Matt told him. Jack leaned on his desk as he examine the core. " Sweet." 

Matt went to check in his backpack once more, seeing if he messed anything from his savage from last night. He most likely didn't, but he wanted to make sure. Then, a small maroon box was pulled out. Strange, he doesn't remember packing this.. Hesitantly, he opened it. 

A watch, a perfectly working clock. A brown base with a gold lace all over it. Matt couldn't believe what he was holding. Inside the box, was a note. 

_Your Father wanted me to give you this when you were ready. Love, Mom_

His hands shook. This watch was a gift? From his.. Dad? 

Jack and Andrew stared at Matt with awe, sitting there silently before Andrew tapped his shoulder. " Go on.. Put it on." He whispered. Matt, who was still slightly shaking, slowly unhook the watch and wrapped it around his wrist. Snapping it in place. It was a perfect, functioning watch. " Wow," Jack whistled, gazing at the gift. " Yea..." Matt mumbled. Before the three could keep the discussion on, the teacher waltz in. The homeroom now filled with students. The three shoved their goods into their backpacks. Closing it and tossing it to their chair. Matt quickly putting the box in his bag and putting it on the ground. Sitting up straight and giving his eyes a quick rub. Moist eyes. 

He cleared his throat, readying himself for the day.

He hoped this day will turn out okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! New story, as well as the first story I got. Hopefully this story will peak your interest~ ;D


End file.
